


Throw-away comments are dangerous things

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Throw-away comments are dangerous things

Throw-away comments are dangerous things:  
The downfall of nations; The ruin of kings.  
An otherwise pleasant and comfortable day  
Was spoiled for Boar when Fox threw one his way.

Fox didn't think that his friend would reply,  
But Boar felt he should, being strung rather high.  
Before you could say, "Step away! Let it slide!"  
The stakes had been raised to a matter of pride.

Boar was at battle, his morals ablaze;  
Fox would out-fox him in dozens of ways,  
But boar wasn't budging, by hook or by crook,  
And fox would assume an incredulous look.

Neither agreeing, each sure he was right,  
They quarrelled away until quite late at night.  
Boar was all boarish and fox was all sly,  
Fox would say "Tommyrot!"; Boar would say "Aye!"

Alas! Our debators were lost in the fray  
Quite blind to disaster that headed their way.  
Each rival was locked in his steely belief  
(A cynic would call it a blessed release)

When talk was forgotton, as out of the gloom  
Came thundering agents of untimely doom.  
Abruptly their argument came to a close,  
(Or maybe they're at it in heaven, who knows?)

The skin of the world was a-rumpled and shaken;  
Our friends tried to flee but were soon overtaken  
By stampeding huffleflumps running in herds,  
(For some strokes of fate are resistant to words)

So argue away at the nittiest grit,  
But 'ware the distractions of judical writ!  
Sometimes it pays to be quick off the blocks,  
Be yea a boar or a waggish old fox.


End file.
